Puppetry
by Pastry PI
Summary: He thought that just this once, he might be able to escape being played by IV. He was so wrong. Disqualifyshipping. Non-consensual situations and sexual content.


**Contains adult material and non-consensual situations**

* * *

><p>"Ah, if it isn't Ryoga, and how have you been? Enjoying your breaking from duelling?"<p>

"IV, how _nice_ to see you again. How's being the Asia Duel Champion going for you?"

IV walked to the edge of the balcony to stand beside Ryoga. The building looked over Heartland, the shimmering expanse of lights spread beneath them like the sky on a clear night. Polite and cordial, both of them kept up a façade, to anyone watching, they looked like two friends meeting up after a couple of years of not seeing each other. Only they knew the true nature of their meeting. IV was not meant to be out, he was breaking his word to his boss, Ryoga was not to be dealt with as more than another pawn no matter the connection IV had with him. IV only followed the rules when they benefited him.

"And how's your little sister?"

Ryoga didn't give him a reply, turning his head away from the other his exhaled angrily. IV had crossed a line; IV had crossed many lines, IV was the reason Ryoga was who he was today but any mention of what he'd done to Ryoga's sister made his blood boil. A hand rested on Ryoga's shoulder, the weight would have been comforting if it had been anyone else's hand.

"I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot with that? I wouldn't want to anger my most beloved fan now, would I?"

IV didn't see it coming, Ryoga's fist connected with his jaw causing him to stumble backwards. IV's loss of balance so close to the edge of such a tall building was potentially life threatening. The second punch was caught, the façade disappeared completely. This was who Ryoga was really facing, the smirking, mocking bastard who had hospitalised his sister. Their fight did not last long, both were competent enough at physical combat that no proper damage was done but the fight had ended when Ryoga activated his D-Gazer.

"Let's settle this, IV."

"As much as I'd love to duel you Ryoga I'd prefer to save it for the finals. Let's have a rematch of what happened all those years ago. This time though, I'm sure you won't cheat."

"That was you, you bastard."

"I know."

IV smiled as he watched Ryoga's anger build up. This pain, anger and emotion was what he enjoyed it gave him a thrill to know he could play with people by saying only a few words; play with people like puppets. The D-Gazer had not even been deactivated as their lips met. There was no tenderness in their kiss; hatred and anger fuelled it instead. Back leant over the city, Ryoga did not even comprehend the danger he was in, IV did and he was playing him. No matter the outcome of their meeting, IV had always intended to play his little game. Easy to anger, past history, sick younger sister, Ryoga was his ideal target. Fingers hooked through Ryoga's belt, keeping him from plummeting to the glittering city below as IV's other hand pushed his chest back over the railing.

"You should see your face"

Despite efforts to remain neutral, Ryoga's face showed obvious signs of fear. A leg kicked IV's shins in an attempt to knock him to the ground. There was no way this fight could be won se easily; IV was clever and cunning but Ryoga had street experience, there had to be a way to escape.

"IV, let me go, I'll duel you in the Carnival, I've agreed to that!"

"Let go? Let go and lose your beautiful, terrified expressions over the side of this building? I think not!"

IV reached around the back of Ryoga's pants with the hand that had been threatening to push him over the edge and removed Ryoga's deck. Content he let go. It made no sense, Ryoga could not comprehend why IV would just take his deck; if he wanted to duel him, how did taking his deck help that?

"Come here, to me, my dear fan or I'll see that then entire city gets not only a piece of you but your cards as well. You're weak Ryoga."

Anger and disgust was all that Ryoga felt now, the moment of lust he'd felt towards IV was now gone. He watched IV place his deck into a jacket pocket before slowly undoing his fly. It wasn't completely unexpected; IV was the sort of guy who got off on others suffering and pain. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Ryoga approached. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, the first time he'd done it to IV sure but he'd spent time at the bottom of a gang, he knew what duty he was about to perform.

Twisted and cruel, IV's face looked down upon him as he knelt, he took IV's length between thumb and forefinger and began to stroke. He didn't know why IV had turned things into what they were, what kind of sick person turned a consensual, angry yet lust filled situation into this? He closed his eyes briefly before making the decision to go with it and running his tongue down the underside of IV's length. He heard IV chuckle slightly, his pleasure was coming from more than Ryoga's mouth around his penis; it was coming from the fact Ryoga didn't want to be doing what he was doing. As Ryoga slid IV's length fully into and almost out of his mouth he realized IV's reasons for taking charge the way he had. Pleasure was not Ryoga's aim, getting the job over and done with quickly was. IV's hands anchored themselves in his long, purple hair as he took control of the one thing Ryoga had been fully in control of previously. He held the other's head in place as he thrust inside his mouth. Ryoga did not bite, did not fight back, he only aimed to finish the job. IV pulled Ryoga's head against himself one last time before pulling out of his mouth. He released Ryoga's head with one hand and stroked himself with the other.

"Open wide, number one fan, let me show you my real fanservice."

Ryoga denied him the pleasure, keeping his mouth firmly closed as IV reached climax, cum landing on Ryoga's lips and dripping off his chin. He wiped his hands on the other's purple Jacket before placing the water themed deck beside where he knelt and zipping up his fly.

"See you in the finals, Ryoga."

The cream fabric of his coat whipping around the corner was the last Ryoga saw of him that night but it was certainly not the last time he'd see IV.


End file.
